Good Advice
by Amaratta
Summary: When Robin shuts her off, Starfire comes to Raven for an advice, and who is Raven to tell her that even what seems to be the most perfect relationship has it flaws  In Raven's POV Implied RobStar


Disclaimers and Notes: I don't own Teen Titans, Raven or Starfire. This fic isn't something I'd normally write, but I always like to try something new so when this idea came to me out of the blue, I just can't help writing it down. I hope you all would enjoy it. Reviews and critiques are appreciated and welcome as usual.

**Good Advice  
**by Amaratta

I always hate a night like this. It's raining outside so I have to stick in my room to meditate instead of going up the rooftop where I can feel more comfortable. Not that it really matters. I can't really concentrate that long to finish a session anywhere anyway. It's a good thing I don't need that many hours of meditation to keep my power under control after Trigon was in oblivion, or something might have blown up already.

I still need it, though, because it's the only way to keep my sanity. Azar, it isn't easy being an empath and having to live under the same roof with all those emotionally deranged heroes. And it doesn't help when two of those people hooked up and become almost inseparable either. Not that I have anything against the human traffic light and the alien princess. They're perfect couple. Just make me sick sometimes.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for them, really. It just makes me feel somewhat woozy when I sense those intense feelings from them. I wish I could just switch my empathy off, but since I shared this so-called mental bond with the Boy Blunder, it become impossible to block it off. Thank goodness, he has strong mental barrier so he doesn't broadcast as many emotions as other Titans or I'm doomed.

Anyway, why am I ranting? It's pointless. I should just meditate.

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…

Azarath…Metrion…Zin-

_Knock! Knock!_

Can't I just have a little privacy here?

"Raven, are you awake?"

Starfire…speak of the devil. What does she want with me anyway? Shouldn't she be upstairs with her lover, doing whatever they should be doing? All right…there's only one way to find out. I can't meditate now anyway.

I wave my hand, using my psychokinesis power to open the door to my darken room. "Would you knock any louder? I don't think everybody in Jump City heard you."

I can sense the sweet auburn-haired alien blink in the dark before asks a bit nervously, "You did not hear me knocking?"

Azar...it's amazing how she's been living in the same house with me for years but still hasn't grasped the concept of sarcasm, but what can I do about that? Teach her? Nah...never mind.

"Come in, Starfire," I sigh. "Mind your steps."

So the Tamaranean princess walks in. Wait a minute…walk? Now that's strange. But anyway, she walks in. Her aura is not as jubilant as ever, so something must have really gone wrong. After all, Starfire's not a type to bother me in the middle of the night for no reasons...or is she?

"Did I...disturb you?" she asks, looking at me with those big emerald eyes.

Oh, no, this isn't at all disturbing, especially when I compare it too other nights she shared with our leader ever since we came back from that Tokyo trip. Then again, why should I let her know that?

"Just sit down," I say, patting a spot on my bed so she walks to sit there. "What brings you here? I thought you're supposed to be one floor above."

I'm sure she knows what I'm implying when Robin's room is directly above mine – one of the reasons why I prefer meditating on the roof at night. I just hope I don't sound too sarcastic.

"I wish to talk," she replies softly, mostly unsure of herself.

So this is supposed to be so important that she can't wait to talk to me tomorrow.

"Alright…what it's all about?"

She clasps her hands above her laps and looks at them. I can sense her insecurity when she replies, "About you…me…and Robin."

I freeze. Me…Starfire…and Robin. Why does Starfire want to talk about that? Does she suspect something? No, calm down, Raven, she can't possibly know. If she did, she wouldn't be sitting here right now. She wouldn't even bother to look at you, let alone come to your room to talk.

I put on my most emotionless face, and hope she won't sense anything strange.

"Okay…what have I got to do with this?"

Starfire plays with her hands as she remarks, "You know Robin well, correct?"

I raise an eyebrow as I look at her. Yeah, I know him well. I kinda have to, but what does that have to do with anything?

"It would appear so," I reply.

Starfire is still looking at her laps when she begins softly, "Then you might be able to explain why he doesn't seem to want to share his secrets or his problems with me…"

I sigh inwardly. Alright, this is just about Robin and his attitude. I can talk about that, no problem.

"You mean about the Slade business, right?" I ask although I know this must be it.

Slade has just got back in town for only God knows why. And that psycho just has to threaten us again, but that's to be expected, considering Slade isn't a man with that many imaginative thoughts. He's just a villain with one-track mind, not as sick or twisted as the Joker or the Penguin, but hey, it works. Really, all it takes for him to shake Robin and Starfire's oh-so-perfect relationship just to come waltzing back in town. Maybe I should rethink about being his apprentice.

Now, focus, Raven. Starfire's talking to you.

"I just wish to assist him to find Slade, but when I went to talk to him, he shut me out. It's like he doesn't want to talk to me, like he doesn't want me around."

Well, Star, let's face it, your boyfriend is just so full of himself. Oh, I can't say that to her now, can I?

"You just have to understand that it's the way he is. When it comes to something that really matters to him most, he wants to keep it to himself," I reason.

"But doesn't he trust me?" Starfire asks. "I told him everything about myself. I share all of my secrets with him. He's the first I think of whenever I'm in trouble or when I'm happy or…"

I gesture her to stop. Azar, what have I done to deserve this? I wish I was a masochist so I could just enjoy all the pain that was inflicted upon my heart when I listen to her problems, but I'm not. Even though I'm a daughter of the most feared inter-dimensional demon, I do not thrive on pain.

"I'm sure he trusts you, Star, there's no doubt about that," I speak in all honesty. "He just has a very strange way to show it, that's all. I'm sure he cares about you so much that he doesn't want to involve you in his problem."

Hmm...doesn't that sound strange?

"But why?" she inquires innocently. "Shouldn't people who love each other share everything they have in minds?"

Well, yeah, if they want to break up. That's where white lies come in. I'm sure even someone who's as innocent as Starfire can understsand that concept...

Or maybe not...

Now that I think about it, she's still very much naïve in many ways. She still thinks that love must always have a fairytale ending. She still believes two people can actually live happily ever after. And who am I to prove her wrong? Who am I to show her there is no guarantee of happy ending? Who am I to tell her even what seems to be the most perfect relationship, like hers and Robin's, has it flaws? I must be some kind of evil to do that. Wait a minute…in a way, I am.

But no, I'm not gonna do that to her. I'd let Robin has that honor.

"Sometimes, Starfire," I explain softly. "People keep secrets from their love ones just to make sure their loves will be happy."

And trust me, dear, I know exactly what I'm talking about.

"I guess Robin doesn't want to talk to you about Slade because he doesn't want to worry you."

"But it worries me more when he shut me out," the alien protests.

Now, really, why do I have to listen to this? Isn't she supposed to discuss this with her boyfriend? God, Starfire, you're not any different from him. If you think lovers should share every thought then you should be talking to him, not me, but you're not telling him how you feel because you're afraid you'd upset him. Now who's being hypocritical?

"Maybe he thinks he's protecting you," I offer. "It's just like now that you're talking to me about how you feel instead of sharing it with him."

Now why am I speaking for him? I should just use this chance to tell her how he doesn't deserve her. Shouldn't I just tell her she deserves someone better, someone who wouldn't put his work before her, someone who'd share both her laughter and her tears, someone…anyone but the spiky-haired egotistical superhero that is her boyfriend?

I could do that, but how would she look at me after she is back to her normal joyful self, and Robin is in his better moods? Oh…that's right…she wouldn't look at me, and they'd forget I even exist, but can I blame them for that?

"You think it would help if I talk to him about this?" she asks. Her eyes shine with hope.

I look out of my window and watch the rain for a moment before I nod.

"Yes," I reply. "But not tonight or tomorrow for that matter," I advise. "You just have to wait for the right moment to talk to him."

Starfire nods. I know she'll take my advice. Really, she'd do anything I say at this moment, and I'm sure if I told her to break up with him, she would do it. She's that confused. Luckily for her and Robin, I've never wanted to stab them in the back or else I would have already said that. Like I said, I'm happy for them. Whatever makes them happy makes me happy, even if their happiness hurts me most of the time.

"But do you think he will open up to me the way he always opens up to you whenever he has a problem?" asks the Tamaranean.

I shake my head before I state, "I don't know where you get that idea, Star, but Robin never confides in me. All I did was slapping some senses into his thick head before he got too crazy, and that's just it. That man only trusts himself, and maybe the Batman."

Starfire gives me an incredulous look, but I just ignore it and continue, "Anyway, I'm sure after you talk to him, he'll try to adjust. This thing takes time, though, so you can't expect him to suddenly talk to you about everything in his life or tell you about all of his deep dark secrets, but one day he will. It's just his nature, Star, so don't press him too much."

She nods and promises, "I will not."

I smile. I could sense happiness or at least content from her aura, so I know her problem's solved and our little discussion is about to end.

Really, I still think she deserves someone better, someone who's more understanding, anyone who won't make her worry nuts about him, but she also deserves to be happy. If Robin is the meaning of her happiness, then what else can I do but try to help her make it with him?

"Uh…friend Raven…" she calls, breaking my trance.

"Yes, Starfire?" I hope she didn't say something important because I would have missed it.

"Thank you," she says, giving me one of her bone crushing hugs and big happy smiles that I can't help but smile back even when I'm currently suffocated. Her smile really is that contagious. "I feel much better now."

Then she let me go so I can once again breathe. "Glad I could help."

"I will let you have your night back now," she said. "Pleasant shlorvaks!"

Honestly, I don't know what the shlorvaks is, but that's beside the point. I don't have to understand everything she says just as long as she's flying again. It doesn't matter if tomorrow she'd hang with Robin all day and forget that I exist just as long as those green eyes are still shining with joy.

"Night," I reply.

And then she leaves, closing the door behind her.

I guess I can only watch her and hope the Boy Blunder wouldn't do anything stupid and hurt her. But knowing him, I know he would, though he might not do it on purpose. I'll have to talk to him about this later, tomorrow, maybe. But right now, I need to meditate, so I'll have the strength to yell at him for treating Starfire like that.

He's blind if he doesn't see what he has. He's an idiot if he doesn't cherish her. And I'll personally make sure he'll be that way in reality if he makes her feel bad again.

And what good would it do to me if they should have their own fairytale ending? Honestly, I don't know. I might just be pathetic or I might finally get what I wish for and officially become a masochist.

Like that would change anything.

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…

_Finis_


End file.
